Life Is When You Smile
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Lihat kamu masih beruntung. Banyak di luar sana orang yang masih ingin hidup, masih ingin menjalani kehidupan. Dan ingat seperti kata Ichigo, tersenyumlah selalu. Dengan senyuman, hidup kita menjadi lebih berarti. fic IchiRuki, mind to RnR


Life is When You Smile

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu menjadi milik Tite Kubo.

Fireworks by Katy Perry

Swear It Again by Wetslife

Pairing : IchiRuki slight UlquiHime

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Banyak typo bertebaran, ceritanyaa ga jelas, abal, aneh, ga nyambung, Ichigo OOC abis dan lain-lain, **chara death**.

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita komik di Nakayoshi Lovely seri apple, judulnya Long Half Time, karya Ryo Arisawa. Jadi jangan heran jika anda akan menemui kesamaan cerita. Namun saya akan berusaha membuatnya tetap berbeda^^

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Yonde Kudasai Minna

.

.

.

- Second POV -

- Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do yo ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of card, one blow from caving in? -

Karakura's Hospital

23th of June 2010

Ciat…ciut…ciut…

Mentari telah datang menyinari dunia. Sinarnya tentu saja akan menghangatkan siapa saja. Memberikan semangat baru bagi setiap insan manusia. Burung-burung pun mulai bernyanyi. Menghantarkam musik nan indah di pagi hari ini.

Sinar pun menyeruak masuk melalui sisi celah gorden sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit kota Karakura. Ruangan serba putih ini pun mendapatkan beberapa goresan warna kuning khas matahari. Kedua bola mata violetmu pun terbuka, menandakan kau sudah bangun. Kamu pun duduk sambil mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kali. Setelah kamu merasa matamu bisa melihat keadaan sekitar dengan baik, kamu mencoba membuka tirai kamar barumu ini.

Srek…

Tirai pun terbuka. Sinar mentari langsung menyapamu. Agak silau memang, namun menghangatkan kan. Tirai yang tadi kamu buka berada tepat di samping tempat tidurmu, jadi kamu tentu saja tidak usah berjalan lagi.

Tidak, tapi pada dasarnya, kamu tidak akan bisa membuka tirai kamar rumah sakit ini kan jika tirai ini tidak tepat berada di samping tempat tidurmu. Karena sebenarnya kamu ini…

Lumpuh.

"Hei nak Kuchiki, kamu menganggu tidurku saja!"

Karena merasa seseorang memanggil namamu, kamu pun mengubah arah pandangganmu. Kedua bola mata violetmu menangkap seorang kakek-kakek yang juga sekamar denganmu di rumah sakit ini. Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hahaha… maaf kakek Baraggan."

"Yo wes kamu di maafkan, hahaha…"

Kamu dan kakek itu pun tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan.

Kau sendiri adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang siswi berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang sedang duduk di kelas 2 SMA. Adik ipar dari seorang pengusaha dalam bidang olahraga yang sangat terkenal di kota Karakura, Byakuya Kuchiki. Jangan lupa, Byakuya juga dulu seorang pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang.

Ruangan serba putih.

Bau antiseptik dan obat-obatan.

Sudah sebulan kamu berada di rumah sakit ini. Sungguh, rumah sakit seakan penjara bagimu. Mengekang semua kegiatanmu. Tidak ada yang dapat kamu lakukan. Byakuya pun sangat jarang mengunjungimu. Pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha sebuah perusahaan besar membuat lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjenguk. Kamu pun mendengus kesal saat meninggat nama itu. Kemana lelaki berambut hitam sebahu itu saat kamu membutuhkan kekuataan. Membutuhkan penopang agar kamu bisa menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Sungguh egois.

Sungguh kamu merasa kamu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia. Kau merasa putus asa kan? Apa yang bisa di lakukan seorang yang lumpuh seperti kamu. Tidak ada kan?

Kedua kakimu sekarang sudah mati. Tidak dapat di gerakkan sama sekali. Semua kegiataanmu harus di bantu oleh suster di sini. Seakan bayi besar.

Kamu seharusnya sekarang berada di lapangan basket. Seharusnya kamu hari ini akan bertanding memperebutkan juara dalam lomba basket se kota Jepang di Tokyo. Tapi apa sekarang. Kamu hanya bisa diam di tempat ini. Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menyebalkan. Kamu pasti berpikir mau mati saja kan? Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Rukia."

Seseorang menyentuh pundakmu. Ternyata kamu sedari tadi melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain. Kamu menolehkan kepalamu dan menatap suster di sampingmu. Di baju suster itu terdapat nametag, Orihime Inoue. Sahabatmu selama berada di sini.

"Na ni?" kamu pun mendapati sang suster mengantarkan beberapa obat dan makanan.

"Sekarang makan dulu ya. Setelah itu habiskan obatnya," balas suster itu dengan ramah.

Kamu mendesah pelan. Menyebalkan sekali di perlakukan seperti ini. Harus makan makanan orang sakit yang seperti bubur. Menjijikkan sekali. Melihatnya saja sudah mual, apalagi memakannya. Dan obat. Oh, sungguh rasanya menyebalkan pikirmu.

"Aku tidak perlu makan apalagi minum obat!" kamu berkata dengan sangat tegas. Kamu sudah kesal dengan semua ini. Kau berpikir lagian dengan makan dan minum obat kakimu akan sembuh, tidak kan. Sebenarnya memang benar sih.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa Rukia-san, walaupun kamu mengalami kelumpuhan tapi di bagian kakimu ada tulang yang retak. Jadi tulang dan persendianmu harus tersambung. Kalau tidak nanti kakimu akan bengkok loh," jelas sang suster berambut orange-kecokelatan. Kamu hanya mengernyitkan kedua alismu, apa pedulimu.

"Ya aku bilang tidak perlu Inoue-san. Lagian kalau kakiku lurus, itu tidak akan mengubah segala hal kan, aku tetap saja tidak akan bisa jalan!"

Keluar sudah semua emosi yang kamu tahan sejak tadi. Kamu marah. Kamu kecewa. Kamu berpikir untuk apa semua hal seperti ini, semuanya tidak akan mengembalikan kakimu ke keadaan sebelumnya. Kamu tidak akan lagi bisa menggunakan kakimu untuk membanggakan kakakmu. Kamu tidak bisa lagi membanggakan sekolahmu. Kamu tidak lagi bisa bermain basket. Kamu tidak lagi bisa…

- Do you know that there's still a chance for you -

Jatuh sudah kedua air nan bening itu dari kedua bola mata violetmu. Hancur sudah dinding mentalmu. Hancur berkeping-keping. Rapuh. Tak berdaya. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang, kembali ke niat awalmu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu?

"Hiks… hiks… go-gomenne Inoue-san."

Gadis bermata abu-abu di sampingmu pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungilmu. Gadis yang lebih tua lima tahun darimu ini berusaha menenangkanmu. Membantumu menguatkan kembali dinding mentalmu. Mencoba membantumu menyusun kembali susunan puzzle yang tadi hancur. Tapi kamu tahu kalau ini tidak akan membantu.

"Sudahlah Rukia-san, jangan kamu pernah berkata seperti itu. Aku memang tahu apa yang kamu rasakan walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, jangan pernah menyerah. Menyerah itu adalah hal yang paling gampang yang ada di dunia. Semua orang pasti akan dengan mudahnya menyerah. Menyerah juga dengan gampangnya membuatmu putus asa. Membuatmu membenci kehidupan yang sudah di anugerahkan Tuhan," jelas suster berumur 21 tahun ini dengan panjang lebar.

"Itu benar nak Kuchiki. Seharusnya kamu harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Masih beruntung kamu tidak bisa berjalan. Coba saja kalau kamu buta ataupun tidak bisa mendengar atau lebih parahnya mati. Itu lebih menyakitkan. Lumpuh memang membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Tapi kamu masih bisa melihat pemandangan yang ada. Kamu masih bisa mendengar suara-suara indah di dunia ini, benar kan?" sang kakek menambahkan.

Wajahmu yang sebelumnya berada di pundak Inoue sekarang sudah terangkat. Kedua bola matamu menatap sang suster dan sang kakek yang selama ini selalu menyemangatimu dengan kata-kata dan hal-hal yang menakjubkan. Sungguh sebenarnya kamu memang harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan bisa mendapatkan kedua manusia yang sangat bijaksana, yang sekarang selalu mendampingimu.

Mereka menatapmu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus. Senyum penyemangat. Mau tak mau pun kamu tersenyum. Sungguh seperti ada rasa yang lain yang bersarang di hatimu. Kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai. Perhatiaan yang begitu besar. Menyejukkan hatimu. Puzzle mentalmu pun mulai tersusun sekarang. Dan kau akan selalu berharap bahwa puzzle itu akan tersusun semua.

"Arigatou ne Inoue-san, Baragan jii-san."

Mereka tersenyum sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasihmu.

"Ada apa nih teriak-teriak, ada yang sakit?"

Kedua bola matamu menangkap seorang lelaki berjubah putih khas dokter. Memilikki mata berwarna emerald dan rambut hitam kayu eboni. Dan yang paling penting wajah stoicnya yang selalu dingin itu. Ingin rasanya kamu melempar wajahnya dengan sepatu.

"Ahh… ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok dokter."

Dokter bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Tanda bingung. Dan kamu saat ini menangkap rona kemerahan di pipi sahabat perempuanmu itu. Hahaha… imutnya menurutmu.

"Ciee… pipi Inoue-san memerah. Maklumlah pasangan baru, lagi mesra-mesranya," kamu pun tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi panik di wajah mereka berdua. Tapi lebih jelas di wajah Orihime.

"Saya setuju nak Kuchiki, oh indahnya masa muda yang di mabuk asmara," sang kakek pun mendukungmu, membuat kedua manusia yang berjasa dalam bidang kesehatan ini semakin panik.

"Awas ku bunuh kalian," suara dingin nan menusuk khas sang dokter pun keluar. Membuatmu dan kakek berambut putih itu semakin tertawa dan terus tertawa.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Angin hari ini bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan segala benda tipis di sekitarmu. Daun-daun yang telah meninggalkan sang induk pun di terbangkan angin. Entah akan di bawa kemana. Tapi sang daun hanya pasrah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi denggannya, entah akan kemana dia pergi, tapi lagi-lagi sang daun hanya bisa pasrah.

Daun ini seperti dirimu kan. Kamu selalu beranggapan kalau dirimu sama dengan daun yang sudah gugur. Sangat rapuh sehingga di usir oleh sang induk dan kawanan daun lainnya. Tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan setelahnya. Putus asa, itulah kesamaan kalian yang kamu tangkap selama ini.

Saat ini kamu sedang berada di taman belakang rumah sakit terbesar di kota Karakura. Menikmati indahnya sore hari sambil duduk di kursi rodamu. Angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutmu membuatmu semakin cantik.

Girl they were lying

Just look around

And all of the people that we used know

Have just given up, they wanna let it go

Telingamu menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat merdu di dekatmu. Menambah kesan nyaman. Suara yang sepertinya suara lelaki ini di ikuti dengan alunan biola. Sungguh, kamu kagum dengan manusia ini. Suara dan permainan biolanya sangat harmonis. Menciptakan perpaduan simphoni antara ketulusan dan juga kepasrahan.

'Apakah dia penghuni rumah sakit ini," tanyamu dalam hati.

Kau pun memutuskan menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang mulai menggerogotimu. Tangganmu mulai memegang roda kursi dan memutarnya. Kedua telingamu hanya kamu fokuskan untuk menemukan suara itu. Tak lama kemudian kamu menemukan seorang lelaki yang sedang memainkan biola di tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatmu berada tadi.

Kamu menatap kagum sang pemuda. Pemuda ini memilikki rambut berwarna orange terang. Menyilaukan pikirmu. Mata cokelatnya itu seakan suasana saat musim gugur. Kamu pun menatap kedua mataya, mata yang menggambarkan musim yang paling kamu senanggi.

Lelaki itu pun menyudahi permainan biolanya. Karena lelaki ini merasa ada yang memandangginya, lelaki itu pun menatapmu.

Cokelat bertemu violet.

Aura pancaran dari kedua bola mata kalian sama. Kesedihan dan kepasrahan. Sepertinya apa yang laki-laki itu rasakan juga kamu rasakan.

Lelaki yang memilikki tinggi 174 cm itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mendekatimu. Meyadari akan hal itu, kamu segera saja memegang kedua roda kursimu dan bersiap untuk melenggang pergi. Sebelum kamu melakukan niatmu itu, sang lelaki sudah memegang pegangan yang terdapat di belakang kursi roda. Menahanmu pergi.

"Wah…wah… jangan pergi dulu dong. Oh ya namamu siapa?" tanya lelaki itu. Kamu sendiri hanya menautkan kedua alismu. Sok akrab pikirmu.

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki," balasmu seadanya. Lelaki di belakangmu hanya tersenyum.

"Wah tadi kamu menatapku seperti lem saja ya, tidak lepas. Jangan-jangan kamu suka padaku ya?" tanyanya yang sekarang berada di sampingmu, mendekatkan wajahnya ke eajahmu. Kamu pun menolehkan kepalamu kearah lain.

Bletakkk…

Terdengar suara pukulan. Lagi-lagi kamu memukul kepala orang, dasar perempuan yang aneh. Dan lelaki itu tentu saja meringgis kesakitan.

"Hey kenapa kamu memukulku midget!" seru lelaki itu. Dan kamu kembali menghadiahinya pukulan yang dua kali lebih sakit di banding sebelumnya.

"Balasan atas dirimu yang sudah sok tahu dan karena kau memangilku midget!" suaramu pun ikut meninggi, "dasar kepala jeruk busuk."

Kamu dapat melihat munculnya kedutan-kedutan di dahi lelaki berambut orange itu. Tapi apa pedulimu.

"Hufffttt… ya sudah aku mengalah saja," balasnya sambil tersenyum, "nah daripada kamu bosan di sini, mending ikut ke kamarku saja, gak ada teman nih," ajak sang lelaki.

"Haaa…" balasmu sambil memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Oh kamu mau tahu namaku ya. Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki kelas 2 SMA. Salam kenal nona manis," balas lelaki bernama Ichigo tadi sambil mendorong kursi rodamu dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan taman.

"Hei tungg… tunggu…"

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Saat ini kamu sedang berada di ruangan VVIP milik Ichigo. Matamu menatap binar kamar mewah ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menempati kamar ini?" tanyamu tanpa sadar karena kagum.

"Hahaha… karena ayahku kepala rumah sakit ini," balasnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Lelaki pemilk mata cokelat itu pun mendorong kursi rodamu untuk masuk ke dalam. Kamu saat ini bisa melihat kumpulan biola dari jaman dahulu kala sampai jaman sekarang. Terdapat juag gitar. Sungguh pencinta musik pikirmu.

"Gimana, bagus kan?" kamu hanya menautkan kedua alismu saat mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Hemm lumayan lah," balasmu sambil tertawa kecil. Rupanya orang ini sangat ramah.

"Ini salah satu biola yang sangat aku sayangi. Biola ini terdapat tanda tangan Vanessa-Mae Vanakorn Nicholson loh."

Kamu hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya bicara. Seperti wajah anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen. Manis dan imut.

Kriett…

Suara pintu pun terbuka, menandakan ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. seorang suster datang sambil mendorong troly berisi peralatan rumah sakit.

"Ichigo sudah waktunya infus," ucap sang suster yang memilikki rambut berwarna hitam dan di cepol.

"Yoo Hinamori-san."

Kamu pun baru menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu penghuni rumah sakit ini. tapi anehnya dia tidak di infus dan dengan bebasnya berjalan dan berkicau kesana kemari. Pasien yangsehat pikirmu.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

24th of June 2010

In Karakura Hospital

Kriieett…

"Heii Rukia, ayo kita main bersama."

Kamu yang saat ini sedang bermain catur bersama kakek Baraggan di tempat tidurmu langsung terlonjak kaget. Begitu pula dengan sang kakek. Kedua bola mata violetmu menangkap Ichigo yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Heii mana sopan santunmu Kurosaki?" tanyamu sarkatik. Jelas saja kamu berkata kejam, dasar lelaki berambut jeruk penganggu.

"Wah main catur, pasti seru," katanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Ggrrr… menyebalkan pikirmu.

"Iya nak Kurosaki, mau ikutan main?" ajak kakek Baraggan. Ichigo menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak nanti dulu kek. Aku mendapat laporan dari Inoue-san ada salah satu anak perempuan nakal yang tidak mau menghabiskan makanannya," kamu hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya.

Ichigo pun mengarahkan kedua kakinya menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurmu. Menggambil makanan khas orang sakit.

"Aaaa... ayo ada kapal mau masuk nih," kamu kembali mendengus sebal. Namun dalam hatimu kamu merasa sangat bahagia. Serasa ada petasan di dalam hatimu.

Tanpa kau sadari, kamu membuka mulutmu dan tangan Ichigo langsung saja menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutmu. Dan kamu berpikir rasa bubur hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih menyenangkan.

Jadi apakah sekarang kamu menyukai lelaki ini, Rukia Kuchiki?

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu. Pikiran tadi tiba-tiba terbesit dan serasa mengelilingi kepalamu. Sungguh aneh pikirmu. Ichigo yang melihatmu menggelengkan kepala hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha dasar midget aneh."

Bletakk...

"Auww... sakit tau!" Ichigo memotres perlakuanmu kepadanya. Kakek Baraggan yang dari tadi menyaksikan hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sungguh romantis pikirnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku midget. Kalau berani lagi akan ku kirim kamu ke liang lahat!" balasmu dengan nada marah. Namun ada kegugupan yang melandamu.

"Hahahaha..." Ichigo dan kakek Baraggan tertawa melihatmu marah yang menurut mereka imut. Sedangkan kamu hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

"Hei kenapa kamu sangat sehat, padahal kamu pasien di sini juga kan dan kamu pasti sedang sakit," tanyamu kepada lelaki di sebelahmu. Saat ini kau sedang duduk di kursi rodamu dan lelaki berambut orange itu sedang berbaring di rerumputan halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Hemmm... kenapa ya?" Ichigo pun memasang wajah berpikir. Membuatmu semakin penasaran.

"Hey jangan membuatku penasaran!" kamu pun membentak dia. Lelaki itu sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya karena kalau kita selalu merasa bahwa seluruh kegiataan kita terhambat karena kita berada di sini, kita menjadi tidak semangat dalam menjalani kehidupan. Jika rasa takut itu terus membelenggumu, kamu pasti akan mudah sekali berteman dengan yang namanya putus asa," jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar. Perkataan yang sama dengan Orihime Inoue.

"Kehidupan kita yang terbelenggu di sini lebih baik kita jalani dengan semangat dan senyuman. Jika kita bisa selalu semangat apalagi tersenyum, bukan hanya kita yang akan merasa senang, tapi orang lain juga," lanjutnya.

Ya itu benar sekali Rukia. Saat kita tersenyum, kita akan merasa bahwa beban hidup yang mengekang kita akan menjadi lebih mudah. Seakan beban kita itu melayang di angkasa. Tersebar bebas di angkasa yang luas. Hidup kita akan menjadi lebih berarti ketika kita tersenyum.

"Tapi apa gunanya jika kita tersenyum di saat kita merasa kita tidak ada gunanya lagi di dunia ini?" pertanyaanmu membuat Ichigo menghela napas.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Ingat Rukia, hidup kita itu akan selalu berharga. Mau kita cacat ataupun terserang penyakit parah, kita tetap akan berharga. Mungkin tidak di mata semua orang, tapi kamu tetap berharga di mata Tuhan dan orang-orang yang mencintaimu. Jangan kamu pedulikan pandangan orang lain terhadapmu, fokuskan saja kepada orang yang kau sayangi."

Mata violetmu melebar. Apa benar yang di katakan Ichigo tadi, apa benar itu semua?

"Tidak, apa yang kamu katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Saat kita tidak ada gunanya lagi, kita akan di buang orang. Kita akan di pandang sebelah mata. Kamu salah besar!" kamu pun marah. Membentak Ichigo. Kamu merasa apa yang di ucapkan Ichigo adalah bohong.

"Rukia..."

"Aku sekarang sudah cacat. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kakakku dan teman-temanku pasti akan menjauhiku. Mereka pasti akan membenciku!" air mata pun turun mengaliri pipi putihmu.

Kenapa Rukia, kenapa kamu tidak mempercayai semua ucapan orang yang sudah mendukungmu, kenapa?

"Rukia..."

"Tidak..." balasmu sambil menutup kedua telingamu.

"RUKIA!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Ichigo. Lelaki itu membentakmu. Kamu pun terdiam bagaikan patung.

"Kamu sungguh menyedihkan. Hanya karena masalah begini kamu sudah putus asa. Jadi selama ini, dukungan yang sudah di berikan untukmu hanya sia-sia. Kamu sama sekali tidak menghargai kami."

Kamu membuatnya kecewa Rukia. Kamu membuat hatinya pedih. Kenapa kamu setega itu Rukia?

Lelaki itu berdiri dan membelakangimu. Mungkin dia malas menatapmu. Kamu sungguh tega Rukia. Kenapa kamu tidak menghargai mereka. Jadi apa yang sudah mereka katakan itu hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Kamu sama sekali tidak mengaplikasikannya dalam kehidupanmu.

Tiba-tiba kamu melihat badan tegap Ichigo bergoyang seperti mau jatuh.

"Kurosaki."

"Maaf... to-tolong panggilkan orang."

Tubuh kekar Ichigo jatuh ke tanah. Kamu pun langsung panik.

"Tolong!"

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

15th of July 2010

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian Ichigo pingsan. Saat ini dia masih di UGD. Dia dinyatakan oleh dokter Hitsugaya koma. Kamu pun selalu berpikir pertanyaan yang sama, penyakit apa yang di derita Ichigo sebenarnya?

Kamu sekarang sedang berada di ruang tunggu depan UGD. Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut cokelat terang duduk di sebelahmu. Kau dapat menangkap mata perempuan itu sedikit bengkak.

"Kamu Rukia Kuchiki kan?"

Tiba-tiba anak itu bertanya padamu. Kamu pun langsung menatap perempuan bermata cokelat gelap itu.

"Ekkhh..."

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yuzu Kurosaki. Aku adik dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal," perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam perkenalan. Kamu pun tersenum sebagai balasan.

"Oh ya kamu tahu dari mana namaku?" tanyamu, membuat perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Hahaha... aku tahu dari nii-san, dia setiap hari selalu bercerita tentang dirimu," kedua pipimu pun merona merah saat mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, apa kamu tahu tentang penyakit Ichigo. Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyamu yang juga tanpa sadar mengubah nama panggilanmu untuk lelaki bermata cokelat itu.

"Setengah tahun lalu, nii-san pingsan pada saat lomba final permainan biola di stadiun Tokyo," jawabnya. Kamu langsung memutar memori ingatanmu. Ya, kamu menonton acara itu. Jadi yang pingsan waktu itu adalah Ichigo.

"Nii-san terkena kanker otak dan sudah stadium empat. Harapan untuk sembuh sama sekali tidak ada lagi. Di-dia... akan pergi meninggalkan kita semua."

Kedua bola mata violetmu pun melebar. Yuzu pun menangis. Dan kamu langsung memeluknya. Menenangkan gadis manis itu.

Benarkah Ichigo akan pergi, benarkah itu?

"Kumohon Tuhan, tolonglah Ichigo. Sembuhkan dia, aku mohon."

Kamu pun kembali menangis. Menangisi kenyataan yang ada. Kamu berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Berharap Ichigo tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu.

"Maaf, kalian keluarga Ichigo?"

Suara seorang lelaki menyadarkan kalian berdua. Kedua perhatian kalian pun terpusat pada dokter di hadapan kalian.

"Iya saya adiknya dokter Hitsugaya."

"Baiklah aku hanya mau memberitahu kalau Ichigo sudah sadar."

Kamu yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung bergerak mengerakkan kursi rodamu. Saat sudah sampai di kamar Ichigo, kamu langsung memanggilnya.

"Ichigo!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum saat mengetahui kamu memanggil namanya. Begitu pula denganmu, kamu tersenyum dan kembali menangis saat mengetahui dokter tadi tidak berbohong.

Sudah tidak apa-apa kan?

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Kalian saat ini kembali berada di belakang halaman rumah sakit. Memang tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat berharga dan banyak mengukir cerita antara dirimu dan dirinya. Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo kamu harus janji ya untuk cepat sembuh. Harus bisa," katamu membuka pembicaraan. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Iya tuan putri. Tenang saja, hahaha..." entah kenapa saat Ichigo tertawa, ada hal yang aneh dalam ketawa itu. Kamu dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba kamu merasa aneh. Ada perasaan khawatir yang sedang mengerogotimu. Perasaan khawatir itu makin lama makin menguasaimu.

"Oh ya, aku mau kamu menerima biola ini."

Ichigo menyerahkan biola yang semenjak tadi di pegangnya kepadamu. Kamu menautkan kedua alismu. Aneh pikirmu. Matamu menelusuri biola ini, terdapat tanda tangan violis terkenal. Ini kan biola kesayangan Ichigo. Pikiranmu pun langsung kacau, apa maksud semua ini?

Kamu membalikkan badanmu. Menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang semakin lama semakin jadi. Ada apa ini?

"Aku sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kamu selalu menjadi anak yang kuat. Dapat menerima semua kenyataanmu dengan ikhlas. Dan ingat, hidup kita adalah saat kita tersenyum. Karena dengan tersenyum kita akan bisa menjalani kehidupan ini dengan lebih berarti."

Suara Ichigo sangat lemah saat mengucapkan kata tadi. Napasnya pun terengah-engah. Untuk memastikan keadaannya, kamu membalikkan badanmu, melihat kondisinya.

Kamu melihatnya tertidur.

"Ichigo kenapa kamu tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichigo jangan bercanda?"

Suaramu mulai cemas. Kekhawatiran itu sekarang benar-benar memegang kendali dirimu.

Tapi Ichigo tetap saja tertidur. Bahkan kamu sama sekali tidak mendengar suara napas Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo..."

Kamu pun memeluknya. Ichigo sudah tidak ada. Sekarang dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu.

"Buka matamu Ichigo!"

Sekarang yang kamu lakukan hanya menangis. Yang kamu bisa lakukan adalah memeluknya. Sekarang dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu Rukia.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

3 tahun kemudian.

15th July 2013

"Sudah siap Rukia?"

"Tentu saja nii-san. Rukia siap lahir dan batin," balasmu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan salah ya permainannya," ucap seorang lelaki berwajah stoic di samping kakakmu.

"Iya dokter Ulquiorra yang cerewet. Inoue-san, sebaiknya lakban saja mulut suamimu itu," Orihime hanya tertawa mendengar ucapanmu. Sedangkan Ulquiorra melancarkan tatapan membunuh.

"Dasar!"

Acara pun di mulai.

"Baiklah para penonton, sekarang di lomba biola se-Jepang akan menampilkan Rukia Kuchiki!"

Penonton pun berteriak senang. Menunggu dirimu mengalunkan biolamu.

Ya, sekarang kamu adalah seorang Violis. Dan kamu saat ini, di panggung ini, kamu melanjutkan mimpi Ichigo Kurosaki yang sebelumnya tidak bisa tergapai. Kamu memutuskan melanjutkan mimpi Ichigo. Sebagai balasan atas jasa Ichigo.

Ya, jadi kamu harus selalu ingat Rukia, kamu cacat bukan berarti kamu tidak dapat melanjutkan hidupmu. Bukan berarti hidupmu hanya sampai di sini saja. Masih banyak hal yang dapat kamu lakukan asalkan kamu mau berusaha. Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin jika kita mau berusaha. Jangan jadikan kekurangan kita sebagai alasan.

Lihat kamu masih beruntung. Banyak di luar sana orang yang masih ingin hidup, masih ingin menjalani kehidupan. Sekarang kamu harus selalu mengucap syukur atas apa yang sekarang ada padamu.

Dan ingat seperti kata Ichigo, tersenyumlah selalu. Dengan senyuman, hidup kita menjadi lebih berarti.

o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o

Gimana apakah menurut para senpai dan para reader sekalian, jelek kah, abal kah, aneh dan abstrak kah. Masih banyak typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana, silahkan lemparkan saran dan kritik kalian di ruang review. Saya akan menerima dengan senang hati ^ o ^

^^Mind to review this story?^^


End file.
